Calamity Kimberly
Calamity Kimberly is the thirty-first episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, season 1. Synopsis Kimberly suffers through a very unlucky day, one made worse when Samurai Fan Man captures her. Plot One rainy morning, Kimberly wakes up in the morning and falls out of bed. As she prepares herself for the day, a small earthquake occurs and breaks her mirror, which makes her more upset. Outside, Squatt is reporting to Rita Repulsa on Kimberly's misery, and she decides to add onto it by having Finster's new Samurai Fan Man sent to Earth. Kimberly arrives at school soaking wet, as her umbrella broke. Tommy greets her and explains that she has to show Mr. Caplan her pep rally plans in a few minutes. As if looking like a mess isn't bad enough, Kimberly opens her binder to find that her outline paper is covered in mud. Bulk and Skull come over to tease Kimberly, but Tommy tosses Bulk onto the slippery floor and into a fallen over mop bucket. Tommy decides to walk Kimberly home after school to make her feel better. They are ambushed by Samurai Fan Man, who sucks Kimberly into his giant jar and injures Tommy before disappearing. Inside the jar, Kimberly is trapped in a strange dimension. Zordon summons the other Rangers to the Command Center, where Tommy is healing from his wounds The wise sage warns that the dimension inside the jar will vanish soon, and so will Kimberly if she is not rescued. Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy Rangers morph to meet with Samurai Fan Man, who is also accompanied by Goldar. When the monster tries to suck the other Rangers into his jar, Alpha 5 returns them to the Command Center at the last second. After taking a moment to regroup, the Rangers return to face Samurai Fan Man and Goldar at the Putty Bowl Restaurant, an outdoor restaurant with Putties as waiters. The two monsters are turned into giants and the Dinozords are summoned, but they can't form the Megazord without Kimberly. They take on Samurai Fan Man and Goldar individually but are all overpowered. Tommy soon wakes up and morphs ready for revenge on Samurai Fan Man. He summons Dragonzord which allows Billy, Trini, and Zack to join their Dinozords up with it to activate Dragonzord Battle Mode to battle the Fan Man, while Jason's Tyrannosaurus Dinozord fights Goldar on its own. However, neither of them are able to inflict any major damage. Despite the Dragonzord Battle Mode being outmatched, the power staff did have a useful purpose. Dragonzord Battle Mode eventually manages to connect with its Power Staff and strike Samurai Fan Man's jar, freeing Kimberly. The Fan Man then uses his samurai lance to overwhelm the Dragonzord Battle Mode and force it to disengage. After she morphs, she calls in the Pterodactyl Dinozord, and the other Rangers prepare to form the Ultrazord, but apparently the Megazord was attacked before it could complete the process. Though Samurai Fan Man continues to put up a fierce fight against Megazord and Dragonzord, blowing them into a mountain with his fan, it is destroyed by the Ultrazord. Outmatched now that his partner is dead, Goldar teleports away. At Billy's garage, Kimberly meets the other Rangers to watch the news of their battle and to find some comfort in her friends after such a rotten day. When Kimberly tries to turn up the volume with the remote control, the television blows up and she can't help but laugh with the rest of the Rangers. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) Notes *This is one of the few times that a monster has faced the Dinozords (sans Pterodactyl Dinozord), Megazord, Dragonzord, Dragonzord Battle Mode, and Ultrazord all in one fight. *Mr. Caplan is mentioned but does not appear in this episode. *Although not shown completely on screen, Billy is seen working on the Rad Bug. You can tell because he is seen doing engine work on the trunk, and classic Volkswagen Beetles' engines are in the back rather than the front (like most cars). *The flashback footage of Kimberly getting captured by the Samurai Fan Man was used in "Crystal of Nightmares". However, Tommy's parts in the footage are cut. *Tommy spends a great deal of the episode out of the fight because of his injury. This is the first time a Ranger is seriously hurt. *In real life, Amy Jo Johnson and Thuy Trang actually experienced an earthquake on a day that they were to begin filming. *Tommy broke the fourth wall by saying Bulk and Skull should get their own TV show. In real life, the characters were going to get one, but when no one bought the pitch video, Saban was forced to disown their plans. Errors *During the earthquake, the mirror slides off the bed face-down with the handle facing away from Kimberly. But when she goes over to pick it up, it's face-up with the handle facing towards her. *The footage of Rita talking to Finster in the monster lab in the beginning of the episode is from "High Five". You can tell because the clay figure Finster is sculpting is of Bones. This scene is actually reused quite a bit throughout the first season. *Behind the Rangers at the Putty Bowl Cafe are their Battle Bikes, which have never been properly introduced on the American version. This is due to bad editing and using the original Japanese episode's footage. In Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, the bikes are used very often (although only by the unmorphed Zyurangers), with the Power Rangers never receiving any motorcycles until season three's "Follow that Cab!" (presumably due to the fact that the Rangers didn't need motorcycles due to their ability to teleport). *Footage of the un-morphed Zyurangers from the Japanese version of this episode can be seen momentarily (from a distance and in the viewing globe) right after Samurai Fan Man uses his dimensional fan on the Rangers. *A wheeled platform can be seen under Bulk during the slippery floor stunt. *This is one of the first instances of a finisher not destroying a monster, however the Power Staff finisher did free Kimberly. *Zordon tells the Rangers to use their Zords to defeat Samurai Fan Man, but as the monster hadn’t grown yet, it seems Zordon is suggesting they break one of his main rules; to never escalate a battle unless Rita or any other villain forces them to. Using Zords against a regular sized opponent would surely count as undue escalation, although Zordon is making a clear exception. See Also (fight footage) Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Episode